


In Which Jack Kelly is Scared of Thunderstorms

by Dani_Chameleon



Series: Newsies Works [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Care, Fear of Thunderstorms, First Kiss, Fluff, Kind of confessions, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Rain, Roommates, Sweet, Thunderstorms, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Chameleon/pseuds/Dani_Chameleon
Summary: The title is it folks.Davey cares for Jack through a thunderstorm for 1817 words.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Newsies Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	In Which Jack Kelly is Scared of Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but javid? *chefs kiss* beautiful.
> 
> It's was thunderstorming as I wrote this fic-
> 
> They're so SOFT
> 
> It's been sitting in google docs for three weeks now so here you go
> 
> little note- I messed up POV drastically for this one but I don't wanna go back through and change it- sue me- but I'm sorry and like that's the note
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

David always worked at the restaurant on Thursdays. That’s why he got home late that night. 

God- he wishes he wouldn’t have.

Nothing was wrong, it was just raining. Not the nice let’s-go-splash-in-the-puddles kind of rain, it was the kind that was cold on your face, that came down in heavy sheets blown sideways by the winds. Not only that, there was lighting. It seems like there was thunder every thirty seconds. He didn’t mind, of course. David Jacobs loved thunder. It was just that he had to walk home, and the rain wasn’t letting up.

He was finally let out of the restaurant at ten o’clock. He walked- ran- home, running into his apartment. He prayed that he wouldn’t wake his roommate as he stepped inside their shared apartment. Jack was sweet, but he rarely got to sleep at a regular time, and he always woke easily. David started to walk to his room, taking off his soaking shirt. He grabbed a towel, wiping down his body and finding sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt to sleep in. He brushed his teeth when he heard a noise from the apartment. He groaned slightly, he’d woken Jack up. He had to go and apologize quickly. The toothbrush was put back in its place as he walked to his room. He paused outside the door. It sounded like muffled… laughter? No- that wasn’t it… 

Was that someone crying?

David knocked on the door, 

“Dave?” A hoarse voice came from inside. David pushed open the door, closing it softly behind him. Softly-twinkling fairy lights illuminated the heap of blankets resting on Jack’s bed. They shifted slightly, revealing Jack’s face. His eyes were red, tears in a still steady stream down his face. David sat down next to him, unsure of what to do. 

“Jack… what’s wrong?” He asked,

“I- I’m alright- I promise,” Jack said. He let out a sad chuckle.

“Jack…” Davey mumbled,

“Okay- it’s embarrassing,” He forced another laugh.

“You’re crying, it’s important.” Jack looked down at the blankets as he spoke in a hushed voice, as though he was sharing a secret on the playground. 

“I’m scared of thunderstorms.” He mumbled, expecting nothing but a laugh from Dave. Instead, he received a reassuring hug. 

“Jack, that’s okay. We all have our fears.” He paused a moment, considering whether or not he should voice his own fears, “I don’t like the dark… and I’m terrified of bugs. Not just spiders- even the little guys.” David said, hoping his voice would sound softer. “What makes you feel better?”

“Huh?”

“Y’know… like… I always like lucky charms after I get scared, and I like to read a book with fireplace noises. It gets me calmed down.” Jack nodded, “What makes you feel okay again?”

“Um… fluffy socks… thick, fluffy blankets, or big hoodies… not being alone… I don’t wanna say being touched, but cuddles and hugs are nice... and maybe a movie to watch?” Jack spoke slowly, having to think before each of his suggestions. David nodded in response. 

“Will you be alright to stay here for one minute?” Jack nodded as Dave ran off. He covered his ears, but he could still feel the thunder in his chest. His muscles tightened up and he couldn’t move every time it happened, and he jumped with every crack of lightning nearby. The blankets were pulled tight around him. David stepped into the room quickly. He had a bunch of things in his arms. There was a thick, fluffy, white blanket, along with one of his hoodies (Jack thought it was huge. It was already baggy on Davey, and Jack was even smaller), there was a pair of fluffy holiday socks on top of the pile. The items were set down in front of Jack. David looked up at him, “What are your opinions on drinking right now?” 

“Yeah- I don’t have anywhere to go tomorrow.” Jack said. David nodded, leaving the room only to return a moment later with a bottle of cheap wine and two fairly-fancy glasses. Jack noticed that he was given the better one, Dave held the one with a chip in the side. It made him smile a little bit as the glasses were poured. Jack pulled the socks on, pulling his knees up into his chest. He pulled his t-shirt off, pulling Dave’s baggy sweatshirt over his head. Davey paused, seeming to go over something in his mind. Jack raised an eyebrow at him. David seemed to remember something suddenly, his face turning slightly pink. 

“Cuddles-” He paused for a few seconds, “Scale of one to ten, how comfortable are you at the idea of… of us cuddling? One being not at all comfortable, ten being super comfortable.”

“Mmm… nine point five?” He gave a soft smile. “You don’t seem comfortable… you don’t have to do this for me, Dave.”

“I just-” He let out a shaky sigh, “You know I’m gay… right?” Jack paused,

“Oh… that’s fine-! I’m bi, but like… mostly into guys. I don’t mind unless you do.” He said. David let out a sigh of relief. 

“Okay- I just felt a little weird if you didn’t know and- well… you get it?” Jack nodded before sliding up the bed next to Davey, leaning into him. 

(I’m so sorry for switching from 3rd person to 1st- I’ve never written in 3rd before and I keep messing up I’m sorry- now back to the hugs and cuddles)

POV- David Jacobs

I wrapped my arm around him, pulling him into me. Thunder cracked again a few seconds later and he melted into me, squeezing my hand. I rubbed his shoulder, reaching for the remote. I went to turn on the TV, but there was nothing. I sighed,

“TV is out,” I mumbled. He let out a small noise,

“That’s alright…” He paused, “Talk,”

“Hmm?”

“You’re friends with Spot and Race?” I nodded,

“Yeah..?”

“They call you Walking Mouth, I know you can talk… let me get distracted. Tell me about anything. Yourself, literally anything while we drink.” He said, reaching for his glass. He sipped the crappy wine, his nose scrunching. 

“Um… give me a topic,”

“You.”

“Oh- okay-” I paused, “Um… I’m not that interesting…”

“Yeah you are,” He said,

“How so?” I asked, genuinely curious. 

“Well, you make tea instead of coffee, and you always stir it with the little spoons when you put honey in it. When you read, you kind of curl up and it’s cute, you think nobody is watching you, the world goes away for a little while and you look so… at peace. When you think something is really funny you’ll laugh, and when you try to hide it you snort. When you smile, you have little dimples and your nose crinkles, and your eyes light up all sparkly and stuff.” He paused a moment, “I dunno… that doesn’t seem boring to me…” He said. I looked at him for a few seconds before pulling him into a hug. I thought for a moment of what to say,

“Sometimes… sometimes artists see things in a more beautiful way than others.” I decided on that. He pulled back a moment, peering up at me. 

“Anyone who thinks otherwise is stupid.” He tensed up with more thunder. I blushed hard as he nervously played with my fingertips, running his thumb over then. He pulled a hand away to drink the cheap wine, smiling softly. “I’m a little drunk, Davey.” He was already almost finished with his second (good sized) glass of wine in about thirty minutes. I was still trying to take in what he said when he looked up at me. His eyes were round and soft, similar to a doe’s. He looked over my face, the corner of his mouth temporarily flicking up into a smile. He quickly hid it. He hummed softly, his hand reaching up to cup my cheek. His fingers ran softly over my skin, his touch kind and warm. I tilted my head slightly into his touch, my eyes closing significantly as he smiled up at me. “You aren’t touched often?”

“N-no… is it obvious?”

“You’re enjoying it a lot?” I nodded, “That’s good, then.” He set down his glass, moving closer into me. “You wanna know what I thought of you the first time I met you?”

“Do… Do I want to know?”

“Mmm… up to you.” I stayed quiet. 

“S-sure?”

“I thought you were pretty. Like- stupidly pretty.” I was blushing soft pink, “Even the way you did stuff was pretty.” Jack paused. “I don’t mean all the past tense stuff, you still are very very pretty. It’s just… I don’t know… it would’ve felt weirder to call you gorgeous then, it feels more… normal now.” He said. I was bright red as he turned his head to look up at me. He smiled, “You’re cute when you’re nervous.” Jack’s hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me into him. We sat quietly for a little while. 

“You’re drunk… right?” He nodded a little bit, “I thought you were hot the first time I saw you.” I paused a moment. “That was all okay… I think guys are hot fairly often. I don’t normally look at a person and think they’re beautiful, though.” I paused, “That’s where you got me, Jackie… when you made me look at you like I would all the stars in the sky.” I whispered the last part.

“That’s poetic,” He looked at me, smiling softly. He lifted himself up from me. I had to stop myself from chasing after him, chasing after his touch. He leaned down close to me, his face inches from mine. “Poetic is cute,” He kissed my cheek. I couldn’t stop the comment as it slipped past my lips,

“Missed.” He smiled at me, his eyes wider, 

“You sure? You wanna…?” I nodded. His hand found my cheek as he leaned in slowly. His lips found mine, still gentle. It could best be compared to his lips brushing against mine, quickly pulling away. I smiled to myself, biting the inside of my cheek. “Oh man, I’ve waited a while to do that.” He said beside me. I chuckled softly,

“Me too.” I whispered. He yawned wide, laying down. I did the same beside him, closing my eyes as he laid against my chest. I ran my hand along his back, humming softly. “Thunder reminds me of you. It’s something powerful in appearance, and what follows is incredible and makes me want to be better. It’s one of my favorite things, y’know?” He looked up at me.

“I’m one of your favorite things?” I blushed.

“I- I- yeah…” He smiled up at me,

“Good, you’re one of my favorite things too.” He laid his head back against my chest and I continued to run his back. 

The next time there was lightning, he didn’t flinch.

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest regret with this? I didn't show the relationship between Jack and Davey prior to the thunder storm at all and I feel bad about it- but it takes so much time to rewrite it and I don't know where I would even put it in-
> 
> Either way, I really hope you enjoyed the read!
> 
> As always, Kudos and Comments absolutely make my day!


End file.
